CND - Badges
}padding:5px"|Summary }| width="22%" style="text-align:center; | }|border:1px solid #ccc;border-bottom:none;border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;-moz-border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;|}}padding:5px" [[ }]]|}} }| width="22%" style="text-align:center; | }|border:1px solid #ccc;border-bottom:none;border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;-moz-border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;|}}padding:5px" [[ }]]|}} }| width="22%" style="text-align:center; | }|border:1px solid #ccc;border-bottom:none;border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;-moz-border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;|}}padding:5px" [[ }]]|}} }| width="22%" style="text-align:center; | }|border:1px solid #ccc;border-bottom:none;border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;-moz-border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;|}}padding:5px" [[ }]]|}} }| width="22%" style="text-align:center; | }|border:1px solid #ccc;border-bottom:none;border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;-moz-border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;|}}padding:5px" [[ }]]|}} }| width="22%" style="text-align:center; | }|border:1px solid #ccc;border-bottom:none;border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;-moz-border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;|}}padding:5px" [[ }]]|}} }| width="22%" style="text-align:center; | }|border:1px solid #ccc;border-bottom:none;border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;-moz-border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;|}}padding:5px" [[ }]]|}} }| width="22%" style="text-align:center; | }|border:1px solid #ccc;border-bottom:none;border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;-moz-border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;|}}padding:5px" [[ }]]|}} |width="22%" style="text-align:center; | } - Image Gallery|border:1px solid #ccc;border-bottom:none;border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;-moz-border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;|}}padding:5px"|Plot |width="22%" style="text-align:center; | } - Sprite Gallery|border:1px solid #ccc;border-bottom:none;border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;-moz-border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;|}}padding:5px" |Gameplay |width="22%" style="text-align:center; | } - Sprite Gallery|border:1px solid #ccc;border-bottom:none;border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;-moz-border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;|}}padding:5px" |Badges | |} These are all of the badges in cloakedyoshi’s noob defense! (Obtainable or Not) Obtainable Badges Noobs Slain Badges *Start of Something Newb - Slay one noob. *(X_X) - Slay ten noobs. *If I had a quarter... - Slay 25 noobs. *Half-Empty - Slay 50 noobs. *Now Ain't That a Number? - Slay 100 noobs. *RIP Slay 250 noobs. *Over 500 bloxings served! - Slay 500 noobs. *Your First K - Slay 1000 noobs. *Ironically Iconic -Slay 1337 noobs. *The Steamroller - Slay 2500 noobs. *One-Man Army - Slay 5000 noobs. *10K Party? - Slay 10K noobs. *Rattle Their Bones -Slay 50k noobs. Bosses Slain Badges *Destroyer of Worlds - Help slay one boss. *Atlas Shrugged - Help slay 50 bosses. *The Endgamer - Help slay 100 bosses. Player Bloxxer Badges *Manslayer - Blox one player. *Man-O-War - Blox five players. *Man Inconvenient Truth - Blox 25 players. *Man-Eater - Blox 50 players. *The Savior - Go 20:0 against players without slaying a single noob. *Beat Cloakedyoshi in Boss Form - "Meet the Creator" badges are too easy anyway. Fortress Badges *Fortified Buy your first upgrade. *A Small Fortress: The Classic - Max your base on The Classic. *A Small Fortress: Lava Lake Max your base on Lava Lake. *A Small Fortress: The Moon Max your base on The Moon. *A Small Fortress: Nooblantis Max your base on Nooblantis. *A Small Fortress: Bloxburg Max your base on Bloxburg *A Small Fortress: Ghost Town Max your base on Ghost Town. Bounty Badges *Baby’s First Bounty Turn in one bounty. *Fighter’s Fifth Bounty Turn in five bounties. *Undistracted Undertaker Turn in 25 bounties. *Paper Pusher Turn in 50 bounties. *Contract Centurion Turn in 100 bounties. Unobtainable Badges Event Badges *Perfect Present Collect one gift during the CND Winter Update. *Grateful Goodies Collect ten gifts during the CND Winter Update. *Outrageous Offering - Collect 50 gifts during the CND Winter Update. *Bestowed Bounty Collect 100 gifts during the CND Winter Update, unlocking the Curing Cane for use outside of winter! Testing Badges *Beta Tester - You decided to join the early access beta testing!